


Is He A Kitten Or A Tiger Cub?

by SpaceJammie



Series: Fluffy KuroKen Short Stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kenma dosen't take lightly to harassment, Kenma: self defense expert extraordinaire, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, Kuroo is absolutely in love with Kenma, M/M, Oddly Specific Fic For My Oddly Specific Interests, Post-Canon, feral kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Kenma is now at college with Kuroo.Some creeper gets in Kenma's space while Kuroo isn't there.It's not a problem, though. Kenma knows how to take care of himself.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Fluffy KuroKen Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985024
Comments: 23
Kudos: 161





	Is He A Kitten Or A Tiger Cub?

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of episode 17, season 4. (Written while listening to Hay Loft)

It was around noon, and Kenma was supposed to be meeting Kuroo to get lunch after class. Today was his first day of college and Kuroo insisted on buying him a meal to celebrate. He didn't think it was a big deal, but Kuroo did like to be sentimental. And he liked to humor the rooster haired man. 

After a boring introduction and light lecture, Kenma's class had ended early. So he walked across campus to wait by Kuroo's classroom. He already memorized where all Kuroo's classes were, as well as where his own were. He liked to know his whereabouts at all times when at a place where GPS wouldn't be helpful. 

Now that it was his first college semester, he and Kuroo had decided to get an apartment together. It was great to be living together now, especially since Kuroo had confessed right after Kenma's high school graduation.

Their relationship over the summer had been technically long distance since they only saw each other on weekends. That was because they had both worked several part-time jobs. And Kenma hated that he had to wake himself up every morning to go to the various jobs he had worked. Wake up calls were something Kuroo used to come do for him. He had missed waking up to Kuroo every morning, and he had even missed walking to volleyball practice together every day. But he didn't miss volleyball practice itself; he liked not being sore all the time. 

Their dating relationship was still new, but it also felt the same as friendship had been. That is, other than finally getting to kiss Kuroo, and having to deal with the rooster haired man trying to hold his hand constantly. And the pet names. And the intimacy that had leveled up from innocent cuddling in bed to... less innocent bed sharing.

Okay, maybe it was pretty different. But in a good way, mostly.

When Kenma got to the large building where Kuroo's class was, he tried to make his way inside. But several classes had just ended. So there were lots of students pouring out and Kenma had to weave through them to get inside the building. It was a slow process and he kept getting bumped into or shoved, which was starting to piss him off. He was basically swimming upstream; it made him a constant obstacle to be ran into by unaware students. 

When he finally reached Kuroo's classroom, he walked in and found his boyfriend fully focused on scribbling down some last minute notes. But there were only a few other people in the class, so at least he didn't have to deal with squeezing past anyone.

Kuroo had not noticed him yet, so he leaned against the wall of the classroom near the door and pulled out his phone. He started playing a game while his boyfriend finished up his notes; games were still one of his favorite ways to kill time. The last of the remaining students left while Kuroo still sat hunched over his notebook. It didn't take too long though.

Kenma didn't get far in his game before he heard Kuroo call out to him.

"There's my lover boy! C'mere, Kenma! Gimme a kiss!"

He rolled his eyes at his obnoxiously affectionate boyfriend, and then walked over to give Kuroo a quick peck on the lips. Because he really did like kissing Kuroo as much as Kuroo liked kissing him. It always boosted his mood instantly, as if he had been given a stamina potion in one of his games. 

He was also working on not worrying as much about what others thought about him, and one of the ways he was doing that was to try to be okay with kissing Kuroo where people might see, as well as holding hands in public. 

Neither of them was 'out' officially in highschool, so they had never had to deal with anyone harassing them about their sexual orientation. But once Kuroo confessed, Kenma had a worry in the back of his mind that some stranger on the street would yell at them or even attack them. He had seen some awful videos and heard terrible stories about that kind of thing.

However, when they started dating they received tons of support from their friends and family, and there had been only one stranger so far who had harassed them for holding hands in public. They had been meeting up with Bokuto and Akaashi at the time it happened.

But it wasn't as scary as Kenma thought it would be. Mostly it just made him mad. He and Akaashi had both given the rude person a death glare that made the man high tail it out of there before Bokuto and Kuroo even had a chance to call that jerk out. Both the former setters had to keep a hold on their boyfriend's hand to keep the pair from chasing after the guy. 

When they finished their brief greeting kiss, Kuroo pulled Kenma into a hug. "I'm so happy we're going to school together again! I really missed you last year."

"You saw me every weekend, though," Kenma said dryly. Although he had really missed Kuroo too. A lot. Weekends were not enough.

Kuroo squeezed Kenma tighter. "Seeing you every day of the week is my preference, though, kitten."

Kenma groaned and pushed out of Kuroo's embrace. "I told you not to call me that."

"You said not to call you that when we're around other people. And no one else is here right now," Kuroo said with a smirk that basically said _'I won, you can't be mad.'_

_Leave it to you to find a technicality like that,_ Kenma thought to himself with a small sigh. "Where are we going for lunch? I'm getting hungry."

Kuroo moved to hold Kenma's hand and swung his backpack on, then pulled him out of the classroom. "Oh, just a really great kind of fancy place I'm sure you've never been before."

Seeing as how Kuroo had his goofiest smile on, Kenma put the pieces together instantly. "We're going to the school cafeteria, aren't we?"

"Yeeeoow! The brain of Nekoma still lives up to his legacy!" Kuroo said loudly, attracting some stares from other students as the two of them left the science building. 

Kenma flushed slightly under the curious eyes of the strangers and squeezed Kuroo's hand harder. Just because he was working on not worrying about people's looks and judgement didn't mean he wanted any unnecessary attention. 

But unwanted attention seemed to follow Kuroo around no matter what, and Kenma guessed he had to go along for the ride. Kuroo just had a friendly personality like that. Instead of telling Kuroo off, he took a deep breath and gave a sigh that would communicate his feelings with minimal effort. 

Kuroo glanced at him with a soft and apologetic look. "Sorry, guess I was louder than I meant to be. You just never cease to amaze me with your deductive reasoning."

Kenma looked over at Kuroo as they walked and saw the sincere expression on his face. He gave a smile grin. "You're so cheesy, Kuro."

"Would you want me any other way, though?" Kuroo said playfully as he nudged Kenma a bit. 

Kenma hummed. "It's part of the package, I've come to accept that." And really, he loved how big of a fluffy nerd Kuroo was. It's part of what made him fall in love with the tall man in the first place. 

Kuroo gave a sly smile as he directed them towards the building that held the cafeteria. "Well… as long as you accept my package, then I'm a happy man."

"Wow. Good one," Kenma deadpanned. 

Kuroo laughed and pulled Kenma by the hand towards the long counter that held various types of foods behind glass. "Do you want to wait in line with me, or get a table?"

Kenma looked at the long line and frowned at it. He didn't really want to stand for that long. "I'll go get a table."

Kuroo kissed his forehead before he walked away to find an empty table. He found one back in a corner and sat at it, pulling his Nintendo 3DS out of his backpack after he was seated.

Kenma was content playing his game for a while. 

But then he felt eyes on him. He looked up and saw a guy sitting alone a few tables away, giving him a creepy look. Kenma made a sour face at the man and then went back to his game. He was not in the mood to deal with unwanted advances or social interactions.

The look wasn't enough to deter the man, though, and he came over to talk to Kenma. "Hey, there. Since you're sitting alone, can I join you?"

"No," Kenma said flatly while not even looking at the man.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that. You seem like you're new here. Don't you want someone to show you around?" The man was leaning down towards Kenma and resting his arms on the table. 

Kenma looked up with an irritated scowl; the man had made him lose his game by distracting him. "No means no, jerk. My boyfriend can show me around just fine. Go away."

The creepy guy didn't move away. "Oh really? And where is this boyfriend of yours, then? I think you're just making him up."

With that, the man reached out and brushed Kenma's hair out of his face, then caressed down his cheek and rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip.

Kenma felt nauseous from being touched. But even more than that, he felt pissed off.

First he got shoved around by a bunch of students in the science building when he went to find Kuroo, and now this? No way. He was not going to put up with this.

He set his DS down on the table and grabbed the man's wrist with one hand and the man's elbow with his other hand, then twisted the man's arm around as hard as he could.

The man yelped in pain and tried to back away, but Kenma stood up and twisted even harder, bringing the man down to his knees. "Don't touch me ever again, pervert. And don't harass anyone else. Or else me and my boyfriend will find you and kick your ass."

The man nodded quickly. "Okay, okay, alright. I'm sorry. I won't bother anyone. Please let me go!"

Kenma released the man with a hard shove, sending him sprawling out on the ground just as Kuroo was walking up with two trays of food. 

Kuroo looked between the man and Kenma as his eyebrows furrowed with concern. "What's going on here?"

The man looked at Kuroo's muscular body, assumed he was the boyfriend Kenma mentioned, and then speedily got up and ran away. 

Kuroo watched the man run off and then turned to the table, setting down the two trays he held. "Well, what was his deal?"

Kenma sat back down and looked at the food Kuroo brought him; chicken on a stick and apple pie. His mood improved immediately and he hummed happily before he replied to Kuroo. "That guy hit on me and then touched my face."

Kuroo clicked his tongue and shook his head, then glared at the direction the man ran off in. "No wonder you had him looking so scared. I know better than anyone how wild you are. I'm surprised you didn't try to break one of his fingers."

"I tried to break his arm, but I don't think I had enough momentum," Kenma said casually as he started eating his lunch. 

After a hearty laugh, Kuroo started eating his own lunch too. "You're my ferocious little tiger cub."

"I know I told you not to call me that," Kenma said with a sharp look. 

Kuroo feigned surprise. "What? When have I ever called you that before?"

Kenma thought back to their first time being 'intimate' and how he had accidentally scratched up Kuroo's back pretty badly during. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Mmmm I don't remember. Tell me exactly what happened so I know what you're referring to," Kuroo said with a playful smirk and an eyebrow wiggle. 

Kenma blushed slightly and pulled the rest of the chicken from the wooden stick into his mouth, chewing it thoroughly so he didn't have to speak. But he gave Kuroo a stern look.

Kuroo watched Kenma eat with that seductive yet dorky look he always had lately. "I like the way you eat that meat," he said, trying to hold back a giggle.

Kenma rolled his eyes as he finished his chicken and moved on to eating dessert. "You're lucky you got me pie, or I'd have to be mad at you for saying that."

"How mad do I need to get you in order for you to punish me? My back is itchy, you know. It really needs some scratching," Kuroo teased as he rolled his shoulders and flexed his back. 

Kenma didn't give Kuroo a response. He would save the lecture for later, maybe after he had given Kuroo what he was asking for. For now, he rolled his eyes again and ate his apple pie. It was pretty good pie, too. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
